entertainment_network_rebirthfandomcom-20200213-history
Pet Center
Pet Center is an upcoming game in the Inspiration Series. It will be the 3rd game in the series. This will be the first game in the Inspiration Series to be in 3D. Plot In Pet Center, you will invite pets during the night so you can take them to a pet shelter when it is daytime. Little kids will come some nights. Little kids will be taken to an Orphanage. The reason you are doing this is because you are trying to help out shelters because they are getting short on pets. Criminals Mr. Mean Mr. Mean will appear on Night 3. This guy will look for people in houses with open doors and yell at them for keeping their doors open. When this happens, the night will start over. When you go on the Tumble app on your phone on Day 9, the first post on the home page will say, "Mr. Mean is very mean." Fio Fio is a mix of Foo and Fee, which are two character that you will see on Night 2. Fio will appear on Night 8. Fio's attack is crying very loudly. This will glitch the screen for a few seconds and then after the glitch, it will be 10:01 PM on Night 8 without any start screen. Fax Fax is a man with a Fax Machine for a head. He will appear on Night 15. Fax's attack is giving you paper cuts that will kill you. After he kills you, you will restart from Day 15. His attack stats change each time he kills you. Disco Man Disco Man will play disco music. He appears on Night 23. Starting on Night 23, you will not get any notices for when a criminal has arrived. Disco Man's attack is turning up his music to max volume, which will cause your screen to shake, then glitch your screen for a few seconds. This will restart Day 23, but the time will be 8:30 PM. There will also be a disco ball hanging in the dining room Pixelator The Pixelator is the final criminal so far. He is a boss criminal. The way to know when he has came is by looking for 8-bits pixels, except for the pixels that have been in the room before Night 39. He can detect people who are hiding. The way to survive him is to get a Game To Reality box from the store and hit the Pixelate button while aiming at yourself. He will think you are on his side. If you don't do this, he will attack you. His attack is shooting pixels at you. Which will glitch the screen and restart Day 35 (Day 31 if you have New Years DLC) . Instead of the regular text being displayed on the start screen, the start screen will say, "The war of pixels or peace is not over. It must end." After Night 40 When Night 40 has been completed, the player will be able to choose whether to start over or continue playing the game. If the player continues the game, no criminals will come in at night until a future DLC. UFO mode UFO Mode will be included in the game. UFO Mode will be unlocked after you complete Story Mode. In UFO Mode, you are taken into a different area of the game. You will be in a bedroom. Aliens will come into your house at night. You must hide in a location and kill any aliens that see you. Aliens will be able to shape shift, so you must watch out for anything suspicious DLC DLC can be turned off Christmas DLC * Santa Claws criminal. Appears on Night 24 * Snow * You get a present on Day 25. New Years DLC * Reward if you have the Christmas DLC. * Ball Drop criminal. Appears on Night 31. * Present on Day 32 * Fireworks Himney (Disney Parody) DLC* * Star Butterfly/Comet Caterpillar * Baleficent (Maleficant Parody) criminal. Appears on Night 50 * Falo (Olaf) criminal. Appears on Night 9 Hardmode DLC * Boss every night (optional) * Boss every night after Night 39 * Bosses %50 harder *May not happen Trivia * Based on Google Play, this game will be rated Teen. * The idea for Pet Center came from a dream * The other Inspiration games came from trails at the camp the creator went to.